


Into the Black

by Whedonista93



Series: Wayward Heroes [5]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Crossover, Demon!Inara, Gen, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Lesson One: How to Kill the Creepy Crawlies
Series: Wayward Heroes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Into the Black

A couple days into the Black, the ship's Companion is helping Judah turn _Serenity_ ’s second shuttle into a livable space for the two new crew members.

“Was your sister alright?” Inara asks. “With you leaving.”

Judah shrugs. “Ness is still young. She hunts when she has to, but she’s more into the research aspect of it all. She’s never been in a real fight in her life, and I thank whatever higher powers there may be for that, but... it means she doesn’t quite have a grasp on immortality yet, and doesn’t have a real concept of how invulnerable we are, because she’s never experienced it, and to be honest, we usually downplay our injuries when we tell her later. So… well, she always worries we may not come back.”

“Immortal and invulnerable…” Inara hedges.

“Yeah, it’ll apply to you guys too.”

“Are there - no, nevermind.”

“Inara, ask me.”

Inara actually blushes. “It may not come across right.”

“Because you’re possessed by a demon and I’m an angel?” Judah guesses.

“Precisely.”

Judah huffs out a laugh and sits, gesturing for the other woman to join her.

Inara lowers herself to a cushion facing Judah.

“On Earth-that-Was, Heaven decreed my kind abominations. Against the natural law.”

“Your kind?”

“Nephilim. Half human, half angel, and stronger than both.”

“Oh.”

“Now that I think about this… we should probably have this conversation with everyone.”

Inara glances at the console on the wall. “Everyone should be heading to supper.”

Judah pulls the Companion to her feet and links arms as they trek through the halls to the mess.

Once everyone is mostly done eating, Judah stands. “Inara hesitated to ask me something because of the differences in our natures, and it brought to my attention that I have been remiss in explaining some things. I am not being overconfident when I say that I am likely the most powerful of my kind. As far as we’ve come across, my sister and I are the only living Nephilim. That already makes us strong. But me… well, I am the _only_ Nephilim in existence to carry the Grace of an archangel. Not that we’re willing to test it, but to be perfectly honest, we’re not entirely sure it’s even possible to kill me. And besides that, like I told the shepherd, demons aren’t all bad.” She makes eye contact with Inara. “I met Verdelet once, before Earth fell. She made me tea and we played chess. She kicked my ass and I still wake up drooling when I dream about that tea. I loved every minute of it.”

Inara laughs shakily. “Well, you answered the question I didn’t ask.”

Judah quirks a brow at her.

“I was wondering if there were different levels of invulnerability.”

Judah nods. “Yeah, there are. I’m probably the hardest thing to kill in existence, but that exception aside, everything has a weakness.”

“Us?” Zoe asks.

Judah pulls her angel blade from its sheath along her thigh and sets it on the table in front of her. “Angel blades can kill just about anything.” She pulls an intricately etched blade from her boot. “Same goes for Kurd blades.”

Sam pulls his own Angel and Kurd blades. “Both were rare on Earth-that-Was, and are rarer still in the Black, but we’ve had centuries to collect them. We pretty much have them stock-piled.”

“Are there other things out there?” Kaylee asks quietly.

Sam nods. “A lot of creatures got stuck on Earth, but just as many escaped alongside the humans. This is why we’re here. We don’t know what you’ve all been Gifted for, but we will make sure you’re prepared. We’ll teach you.”

“Lesson One: How to Kill the Creepy Crawlies.” Judah smirks. “We won’t hit all of them tonight, just a few key ones. While many angels and demons chose to set aside their differences and sacrifice their power for the good of humanity, that’s not always the case.You will come across bad in both categories.”

Sam lifts his Angel blade. “Angel blade will kill just about anything that isn’t Judah. Angel, demon, vampire, werewolf, djinn.”

Judah picks up her Kurd blade. “Same for a Kurd blade, but a Kurd blade can only stand up to a certain power level.” She lifts her shirt and drives the blade between her ribs. _Serenity_ ’s residents gasp and stand. Sam grimaces, but doesn’t move. River buries her face in his shoulder. Judah pulls the blade free and the wound immediately closes over in a flash of light. She holds the blade out in front of her. “A Kurd blade will do jackshit against an archangel or a higher level demon.”

The crew slowly fall back into their seats, shock clear on their features.

Sam absently wraps his arms around River’s shoulders. “Creatures that can pass as human escaped in the greatest numbers. Vampires, werewolves, djinn, and shapeshifters.”

Judah sits and cleans her blade on her napkin. “Vampires can be killed by silver to the heart or beheading.”

“Silver or beheading will also take out werewolves and shifters.”

“Djinn are a bit more difficult. Silver dipped in lambs blood.”

Sam winces and mutters, “Or serious cranial damage.”

River grimaces then laughs at the memory flashing across his mind. “Fore!”

Judah snorts, vaguely recalling the story. “Okay, or bashing their head in.”

River finally pulls her face out of Sam’s shoulder and looks at Jayne with a smirk. “I can kill you with my brain.”

Jayne pales.

“Guessing it’s not the first time she’s threatened that?” Judah ventures.

Jayne shakes his head.

“Well, this time she’s right. An angel’s Grace can gank anything… except a Leviathan.”

“None of those escaped Earth,” Sam rushes to reassure before anyone can panic.


End file.
